


Just Walk Beside Me, Love

by codenametargeter



Series: the pirate and the mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Isabela has accepted that she has feeling and that one of them is called love, Warden Bethany Hawke, takes place during DAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: There's a big, green hole in the sky, the world's a mess again, and Isabela's got Bethany Hawke on her ship for the foreseeable future. She's happy about precisely one of these things and she'd be even happier about it if there wasn't something out there messing with the Grey Wardens.





	Just Walk Beside Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this one got away from me. It was supposed to just be based around one image and then it turned into *waves vaguely* this. But hey! This is the last in this accidental series. 
> 
> And yes. I remain committed to my fic title aesthetic.

"You have to get to her!" 

It was the most frantic Isabela could ever remember hearing Hawke sound except for maybe the time that the man standing next to her had started a war. This wasn't supposed to be one of their panic inducing meetings though. It was supposed to just be one of Hawke's silly check ins because even though they'd all parted ways ages ago, she couldn't seem to stop making sure all of her friends were okay. "Slow down," she said. "Get to who?"

Hawke forced herself to take a deep breath before continuing. "Bethany. Something's happening to the Grey Wardens but we don’t know what. Stroud was worried about corruption within the ranks the last time we spoke and I haven't heard from him since. And now they're disappearing throughout Ferelden and Orlais. "

It took a few moments for her to remember that Stroud had been the Grey Warden who'd put Bethany through the joining and who had been her commanding officer for years. It took another moment for her to realize the full implications of what Hawke had said and her spine went as straight as the stick that seemed to permanently up Sebastian’s arse. "Where is she? Why are we just standing here?"

"Because I need to tell you what's going on." Hawke sounded much calmer now, as if she'd just needed that one moment to let some of her stress out so it wouldn’t boil over. It made sense, in a way. If anyone was good at dealing with stress, it was her. "And I couldn't get word to you any sooner than this. Aveline was closer anyways. I told her to get Bethany out of Orlais, kicking and screaming if she had to. She's taking her to Ostwick. I need you to meet them there and get her as far away from Orlais and Ferelden as you possibly can and don't bring her back until I know it's safe."

Isabela raised both of her eyebrows and looked straight at Anders. “And what about you?”

“I’m not leaving just yet,” Anders said, glancing sidelong at his former lover. Hawke’s lips flattened into a line. Oh there was a story there. “But when the time comes..."

"I'm not babysitting Bethany, you, _ and _ Justice." 

"You won't. I'll go another way. It's safer that way."

"Right..." Today was supposed to have been _ fun _. They were supposed to be getting drunk right now but apparently that was going to have to wait. She cast around the tavern for one of her crew and found one almost immediately. "Gale! Get over here!"

The round faced young man scrambled to his feet. "Yes, Captain?"

"Round up the rest of the crew," Isabela said, using her captain voice that didn't allow argument. "We leave at next tide."

"Today?! But "

"That's what next meant." She turned towards Hawke and Anders. "Are we taking you with us?"

Hawke shook her head. "No, it's not safe."

"Right." She turned back to Gale who was still standing there slack-jawed. "Why are you still here? MOVE, SAILOR."

He ran.

Hawke was smirking when Isabela turned to face her again. "Captaincy looks good on you. That hat too."

"Sorry, sweet thing, but my heart's already taken by another Hawke woman."

"My loss," Hawke teased. Anders rolled his eyes. 

"How should we contact you?"

"Send anything through Varric. He's in Haven with the Inquisition." 

"Still?"

She shrugged. "He said there's something different about this women they're calling the Herald of Andraste and she's worth sticking around for. Use his nicknames for all of us though and don't mention me if you can help it. Apparently I'm still pretty high up that Seeker's most wanted list and I don't trust that their spymaster isn't reading his mail." 

"Never a dull moment with you," Isabela muttered into what was left of her drink.

Hawke and Anders accompanied her down to the docks, both looking somewhat nervous about being recognized even though no one seemed to be giving them a second look. Before Isabela could stalk aboard her ship, Hawke grabbed her arm and said in a low voice, "Thank you for doing this. I know you've got your own life now and better things to do than drop everything when I call."

"It's Bethany," Isabela said as if those two words explained it all. Because they did.

The journey to Ostwick took a little longer than she'd hoped but there was no controlling the seas no matter how much she wished she could. (She'd make a fortune if she _ could _ harness them.) Unfortunately, it had also given her more time to worry about her lover. Even seven years on, it still felt a little strange to care about someone that much but Isabela couldn't imagine _ not _ loving Bethany even though the world seemed like it was constantly conspiring to keep them apart. At least they’d be seeing each other again soon.

"Isabela!"

She barely had time to turn before the younger woman darted through the crowd on the docks and almost slammed into her, hands finding her face and kissing her roughly. The question wasn't whether or not to kiss Bethany back; it was how much of a spectacle did she want to make? The answer to that, Isabela decided as she pulled the other woman flush against her, was quite a lot. She wasn't obscene about it and there really wasn't much she could do with all that silly Warden armor between them but there were definitely more than a few raised eyebrows surrounding them when their lips parted. It wasn’t her fault that it was easy to slip her hands beneath the armored tabbard to curve around the other woman’s rear. She smirked as if this happened every day. "What? Did you miss me, kitten?"

"Of course I did," Bethany said, the words more an impassioned breath than anything else before she leaned in for another kiss that Isabela was all too happy to give. 

Finally, they broke apart and Isabela caught sight of some familiar red hair that approached them at a far more stately pace than Bethany had. "Aveline," she said in greeting, keeping one arm wrapped around Bethany's waist.

"Isabela." Things were better between them than they'd once been but their lack of insults was a sign of how bad they both knew the situation was. Aveline folded her arms across her chest, the movement looking like it took a bit more effort than usual in her nondescript armor, a change from her usual Kirkwall Guard Captain attire. "Hawke brought you up to speed?" Isabela nodded. "Good. I'm not sure I completely understand what's happening. The mage rebellion Anders started was bad enough but the hole in the sky? And now this?"

“She’s overreacting,” Bethany cut in, a flash of irritation in her brown eyes. 

Both of Aveline’s eyebrows raised. “Really. So there’s nothing going on with the Wardens then?”

She sighed, hand tightening around Isabela’s on her hip. “No, there is but making you come pull me out from my unit? It’s a bit much. I could have stayed and tried to figure out what was happening. Wardens trust other Wardens more than outsiders.”

“Hawke’s doing it because she cares,” Isabela replied before Aveline could. “You’re the only family she has left.”

“She has all of you. You’re our family too, even Fenris.”

Isabela smirked at the subtle dig at the mage hating elf. Bethany may have been sweet but she had a good memory. She’d have to remember to tease her about it later. Much later. “Do you already have rooms here?”

Bethany nodded. “Yes, we got here yesterday.”

“We’ll stay here another night then and figure out which way we’re headed next aside from not Orlais.” She glanced at Aveline. “Or am I supposed to take you back to Kirkwall?”

Aveline shook her head. “No. That’s in the opposite direction you’re supposed to be going.”

She shrugged. “I thought I’d offer. Can’t keep you from Donnic for too long.”

They barely made it through dinner before Bethany grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to the small but serviceable room she’d taken above a tavern. Their clothes didn’t last for too much longer after the door shut before they fell into bed together and she was pretty sure only one thing got ripped in their haste. They had a lot to catch up on in more ways than one. 

The last four years hadn’t always been easy. They were apart more often than they were together between Isabela’s ship and Bethany’s commitments to the Wardens but they’d found a way to make it work. Enthusiastic reunions were fun for both of them and Isabela had gotten more comfortable writing letters to fill the absences. Writing _ I love you _ didn’t make her want to set the parchment on fire anymore which was good because it left more time for her to work on the dirty parts of her letters that she knew made Bethany blush. If Varric ever got his hands on those… _ Swords and Shields _ would be nothing compared to the book he’d write about them.

Letters couldn’t compare to having the real thing in her arms.

“It’s not that I’m not happy to see you, love,” Bethany said much later that night. She was laying mostly on top of Isabela, slowly leaving a trail of kisses. She’d started at the hollow of her throat and had made it down between her breasts. “But my sister really is overreacting.”

“Mm.” It took a few moments for Isabela to pull herself back so she could focus on the words coming from Bethany’s lips instead of how her lips felt against her skin. “Really?”

“There’s a hole in the sky and Varric’s right in the middle of everything.” She paused to meet her eyes. “There are bigger problems.”

Isabela didn’t look away. “Not for me, kitten.” 

“You have a _ ship _ to run.”

“Plenty of room in the Captain’s cabin for you too.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m a Grey Warden.”

“I know. That’s why Hawke sent me to get you.”

Bethany sighed loudly and flopped on her back beside her. “Does she know I’m not a child anymore? She doesn’t have to keep trying to take care of me.”

Isabela snorted. “Have you met her? That’s all she ever does!” 

“I hate her sometimes.”

“I’m sure she hates you sometimes too.” Even as Bethany’s expression changed to one of shock, Isabela laughed and pulled her over so she could kiss her again, tangling her fingers through her black hair. “You’re thinking too much, kitten. Save some for tomorrow.”

It wasn’t until they’d been aboard her ship for five days that the truth came out. 

She woke up in the middle of the night to Bethany thrashing around in the bed beside her, clearly caught up in some sort of nightmare. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Bethany get... well, it had something to do with the Fade and her being a mage but she didn't really know the particulars. This looked different.

"Bethany," she said, half sitting up and reaching out a hand to shake the woman's shoulder. "Bethany, wake up." Bethany jolted back to consciousness, a strangled scream on her lips and a ball of ice in her hand. "It's just me, kitten."

She blinked twice, breathing heavily. "Isabela?" 

"Were you expecting someone else in your bed?"

"No, I..." She closed her hand into a fist, making the ice vanish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I thought that... it doesn't matter."

Carefully, Isabela reached out and lightly ran her fingertips along the top of Bethany's fist. "You were screaming."

Bethany slowly let out her breath. "When I first went through the Joining, I got dreams about the darkspawn. Nightmares really. They were... but they went away eventually. Until a few months ago when they started again but they stopped when we left Orlais. I thought it was because I was away from other Wardens." 

"So maybe Hawke's not overreacting then?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "It's Warden business. We'll sort it out."

"Kitten..."

"It's fine," Bethany said, leaning over to cut her off with a kiss. "They're just dreams. We've fought worse in this world." 

They weren't just dreams.

In Isabela’s defense, she didn’t immediately write to Varric. 

Normally, Isabela wasn’t anywhere near the ship’s galley outside of meal times unless the cook dragged her down there to talk supplies but she’d really wanted an apple and it was her damn right as captain to steal the occasional extra piece of fruit when it was around. That was how she stumbled upon Bethany sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and heels of her hands pressed tightly to her temples. “Shut up, shut up,” Bethany whispered, eyes screwed shut. 

Almost immediately, she dropped to her knees beside her, both hands reaching for one of Bethany’s wrists and slowly coaxing her into dropping it. “Bethany. Bethany, open your eyes.”

It took a few moments before she did so, eyes a bit unfocused for a second. “I’m fine. It was just a…”

“You’re on my ship, sweet thing. That makes me the Maker around here. Don’t lie.”

“If you’re the Maker, does that make me the ship’s Andraste?” Bethany asked, somehow managing to look mischievous and chagrined at the exact same time.

Isabela grinned. “Well, I do swear by your tits too so…” A second later, she winced more out of reflex than actual pain as Bethany smacked her arm. The other woman was trying not to laugh though so she took it as a win. “What was going on?” 

Bethany bit her lip, sobering somewhat. “I’ve been hearing these… I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s music and whispers but inside my head. And I know how that sounds but it’s not…” She dragged both hands down her face. “I think it’s a Warden thing but it’s not… I can handle it.”

“All of Thedas knows you can, sweet thing.”

“Well now you’re just teasing me,” Bethany said, wrinkling her nose.

“Pirate.”

“My pirate.”

There was no witty response that Isabela could think of to that because it was completely true. Bethany had had her heart in the palm of her hand for years now. It was harder to protect like that but she wasn’t particularly interested in getting it back. The silence had gone on too long and so Isabela cleared her throat. “Well. Now we know Hawke wasn’t overreacting.”

Bethany sighed. “It could be nothing. It might just go away.”

Neither of them believed that. “Can you still hear it?” She nodded. “Then go back to our cabin. You’ll be more comfortable there and you won’t be in the way of my crew.”

“I’m not in the way!” she protested even as they both got to their feet. And then she kept protesting the entire way back to the captain’s cabin like only a Hawke could. Next time, Isabela was going to tell Hawke that _ she _ could take her sister and she’d deal with babysitting the crazy mage. Maybe. Fine, she probably wouldn’t but she could still think about it. Once they reached the room, Bethany’s eyes fluttered closed as she curled up on the bed and she softly murmured, “You worry too much, Bela. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s your own fault, kitten,” Isabela said, pressing her lips to her forehead. “I was fine not caring about anyone before you came along.”

“Worth it.” 

It was a sweet sentiment from a woman she still caught herself thinking of as being a sweet innocent thing such from time to time even though it’d been years since that was entirely the case. The letter Isabela finally wrote to Varric that night wasn’t nearly as nice.

_ Varric, _

_ You (or our other _ friend _ ) are going to tell me what the fuck is going on with the Grey Wardens and how the fuck we fix it and someone’s going to tell me now. _

_ Rivaini _

It took two weeks for her to get a response.

_ Rivaini, _

_ I don’t know, our friend doesn’t know, and no one here knows either, not even the Grey Warden we found in the Hinterlands. Tell Sunshine we are trying to figure out what’s going on. I promise. There’s just a giant hole in the sky that has the majority of everyone’s attention. It’s possible you might have seen it. _

_ Varric _

She sent another note to Varric saying that ‘I don’t know’ wasn’t a good enough answer but didn’t get a response which just pissed her off. 

The nightmares continued and so did whatever weird sounds seemed to live in Bethany’s head and there was nothing Isabela could do to help except sit there with Bethany and hold her through it, running her fingers through the other woman’s hair and talking about anything and everything in an attempt to distract her. It would’ve been a lot better if Hawke had been overreacting. It used to be that Isabela would have been happy to have any excuse for them to spend so much time together but that had been before she’d known what the cost would be. Bethany put on a brave face but she could see the toll it was taking on her. She _ hated _ it. She wanted something to stab to make it stop but there was nothing and no one _ to _ stab. 

She sent two more notes to Varric that got increasingly crankier that went unanswered before she finally heard back.

_ Isabela, _

_ I’m not at Haven anymore. We’re at this place called Skyhold now. Things have been crazy around the Inquisition. It turns out that crazy old magister named Corypheus we thought we killed last year isn’t actually dead or at least he didn’t stay that way. I thought Hawke was going to have a fit when she found out but nothing too important got broken. _

_ Yes, I used Hawke’s name. Stop giving me that look, Rivaini. The Seeker knows everything now. She wasn’t happy about it when Hawke came to Skyhold since she’s the Corypheus expert but the Inquisitor managed to stop her from skinning me alive. We’re all working together now. Hawke and the Inquisitor are going to track down Stroud and see if he knows what’s going on with the other Wardens. Now that we know who we’re fighting, I think it’ll be easier to work out. Hopefully. _

_ Give Bethany my regards. There’s a letter for her in here from Hawke too. I’ll let you both know as soon as I know anything more. Stay safe and watch your backs. _

_ Varric _

_ P.S: Might have a business opportunity for you, if you’re interested. _

She showed both pieces of parchment to Bethany. They were docked in Treviso and taking advantage of being on land for the first time in weeks by taking a room at a local tavern. After so many years, Isabela felt equally at home at sea as she was on land but she knew a certain mage liked having her feet on solid ground even though she never complained. Also the bed was bigger.

None of that seemed to matter right now as Bethany’s brow furrowed as she silently read first Hawke’s letter and then Varric’s. “Well. This isn’t good. My sister’s a lot angrier about Corypheus being back than she let on.”

“What’d she say?”

“It’s more what she didn’t say.”

“Don’t make me drag it out of you, kitten.”

A hint of mischief appeared in her eyes that said she didn’t hate the idea but instead, Bethany said, “I think she’s blaming herself even though it’s not her fault. When we left there, Corypheus was dead. Varric… Anders… we all saw it.” Despite missing a chance to spend time with Bethany, Isabela had been relieved to have missed out on that particular adventure especially after they’d come back with the stories of what had happened. Ancient magisters weren’t exactly her thing. “I don’t understand how he’s back but if she’s sure it’s him, I believe her.” 

“This almost makes me miss fighting Tal-Vashoth in the hills,” Isabela muttered, shaking her head. “At least they stay dead when you kill them.”

Bethany dropped both letters on to the table. “I want to go help the Inquisition.” 

Isabela sighed. “Why are you making me be the responsible one, sweet thing?”

“Because these are my people!” Her voice rose, tone getting heated. “That was the deal Adara made for me in the Deep Roads: the Grey Wardens are for life no matter what Anders tries to tell himself. If there’s anything I can do to help, then it’s my duty to do so. I can’t just sit here in Antiva doing nothing!”

“Would you prefer Rivain?”

“I’d prefer--” She checked one of the letters again. “--Skyhold. I could be of use there.”

“I don’t care.”

Bethany blinked, clearly taken back. “What?”

“I don’t care,” Isabela repeated, slipping into her captain’s voice. “Hawke said to keep you away from Orlais so that’s what I’m going to do even if I have to tie you up and toss you in the brig.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I can burn ropes and freeze metal so it shatters.”

“Try me, kitten,” Isabela said without flinching. She loved this woman with every fiber of her being and if that meant having to fight her to keep her safe, she’d do it and not just because Hawke told her to.

For a second, it looked like she might actually have to but then Bethany’s shoulders slumped forward. “I love you but I also hate you right now.”

Instead of saying anything, she leaned forward and kissed her. Words were overrated sometimes. When everything had happened in the Deep Roads all of those years ago, there hadn’t been anything she could do. She hadn’t been there and even if she had been… Then wasn’t now though. Now, she knew how she felt and she knew what she was willing to do to keep her. It was fine if Bethany was mad at her for now. They’d knew how to weather stormy seas together. 

Also, it helped that she knew she’d won. 

Both Hawke and Varric sent more letters, keeping them relatively well informed even though Isabela had to keep her ship moving from port to port. It probably helped that Isabela had accepted the business opportunity Varric had talked about and was now hauling goods and supplies for the Inquisition. Their ambassador had driven a hard but fair bargain. They sailed from the Rialto Bay through half of the Waking Sea, respecting Hawke’s orders that Bethany stay out of Orlais especially now that they knew what Corypheus had done to the Wardens. Too bad knowing the Calling was being faked didn’t stop it. Every now and then, when they were edging close to Orlesian water, she caught Bethany standing on the deck with her hands curled tightly enough around the railing to be almost bone white and with a look on her face that said she was contemplating doing something stupid. She never did though. Instead, Bethany would come to bed that night and kiss her hard and hold her tight as if she needed reminder that they were both still alive.

The calm wasn’t going to last though. It never did.

They’d made port in Denerim and Isabela hadn’t felt the least bit bad about taking advantage of her time adventuring with king of Ferelden and swung by the palace to introduce Bethany to Alistair. (They’d gotten along swimmingly well once Bethany got past her blushing and wide-eyed stares. Apparently she was still Fereldan enough to be caught off guard by being in the presence of its king.) He’d promptly offered them the castle’s hospitality and they’d accepted. He wasn’t bad company as far as kings went. Plus, he could clearly use a distraction from just about everything and he actually understood all of the Grey Warden stuff. It also definitely didn’t hurt that the ale in the castle was much better than the swill she’d gotten used to drinking. The cheese was pretty good too.

None of that made the letters they got from the Inquisition any easier to stomach. The first was from Varric, telling them about the planned assault on Adamant along with instructions that they were to stay put or else. Isabela considered leaving and sailing up to Kirkwall just to be contrary. The second letter came from Hawke not long later that said four words: _ I’m alive. More later. _

“We have to go to Skyhold,” Bethany said as soon as they got the second letter. Isabela’s mouth was open to reply but someone else beat her to it.

“No,” Alistair said. “You’re staying here.”

“But--”

“Consider it a command from your king. Or your superior in the Wardens. Whichever one works.” The words were almost casual but there was a tone of command to them that Isabela thought rather suited him. 

For a moment, it looked as if Bethany was going to argue the point further but then her shoulders slumped forward. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Alistair’s tone softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I wish I could tell you otherwise but you never learn to like these sorts of orders. Anyone who says you do is a liar. Every single day, I hate that my wife is out there trying to find a way to save us and I’m stuck here, safe in this castle from everyone but nobles who want something.” 

“Why stay then?” Isabela asked. “You’ve gone adventuring since they dropped that crown on your head. I was there.”

“Because if Templars taught me one thing, it was how to take orders and as a Warden-Commander, she does outrank me,” he said, wrinkling his nose. 

Bethany’s eyes were wide. “But you’re the king!”

“No one is less impressed with my crown than my wife especially since she’s the one who plunked it on my head. And she plays dirty.”

Isabela figured it out first and snickered loudly. It was another few seconds before Bethany did too and flushed pink. “Oh!” 

Alistair grinned. “She’d like you. You should come visit sometime whenever-- whenever she gets back.”

They all pretended like they hadn’t noticed the little pause that betrayed his worry. Maybe Isabela was better about telling Bethany how much she loved her but that didn’t mean she wanted to deal with anyone else’s feelings. It was easier to pretend like all of them were completely fine even though the world was crumbling around them.

When Hawke’s longer letter arrived several days later, Bethany had already read it by the time Isabela found her. Her lips were pressed together into a thin line as her eyes moved back and forth across the page. 

“Hawke?” Isabela asked as she slid into the seat across from her.

Bethany nodded. “She’s alive. A lot of people died at Adamant though, both Wardens and from the Inquisition including Stroud.” Her voice cracked towards the end. 

“I’m sorry,” Isabela said, reaching out to take her hand.

Bethany acknowledged her comment with a nod, continuing on probably because if she stopped, she’d crack the rest of the way. “It sounds like whatever Adara and the Inquisitor did broke Corypheus’s hold on us. There won’t be anymore…” She trailed off but she didn’t need to say it. They’d both read Hawke’s previous message about the blood magic ritual. “It’s not over but at least the Grey Wardens are free from his control.” 

She was fairly sure she knew where this was going. She’d known since they got the first note from Hawke but she still leaned back and said, “Good. I’m glad. Maybe that Herald of theirs can fix the hole in the sky next.”

“She wants me to go with her.”

There it was. Well, not exactly what she had expected but close enough. “Go where?”

With deliberation, she refolded the parchment. “My sister is going to Weisshaupt to inform the Grey Wardens what happened in Adamant. She thinks it would be a good idea for me to go with her since I’m a Warden and I think she’s right.”

“For a quick errand?”

“It’s Adara.”

“Good point.” 

Even after almost a decade, she still wasn’t clear on whether trouble followed Hawke or she caused it just by being there or both. It was probably both. 

The quiet hung between them for a few painfully long seconds before Bethany said, “It’s not that I want to leave you. The last few months… even with everything… But if I can do something to help…”

“It’s fine, kitten. I understand.” And she did. “I’ve always known who you are.”

“And who is that?”

Isabela rose to her feet just long enough to slip around the table and slide into Bethany’s lap, draping her arms over her shoulders. “The hero type, of course.”

Bethany closed the distance between them to kiss her softly at first and then more deeply, pulling her close. It would have been so easy to just lose herself in that kiss, just like she frequently had for years now. This was the sort of thing that felt right to her. Yes, she had her ship but at some point Bethany had become her home. When they broke apart, they remained close together, heads mere inches apart. It took everything Isabela had to not kiss her again and then tug her towards the nearest bed so she could avoid the rest of the conversation she knew they were having. That was the problem with feelings. The next softly spoken words from Bethany still managed to surprise her. “Will you come with me? To Weisshaupt?”

“Kitten, I have a ship that’s already been idle too long,” Isabela said as gently as she could manage. “And a contract with the Inquisition.” 

“I know but…” She trailed off but the words might as well have been said. 

Her next half-lie felt harmless. “I wish I could because someone should keep an eye on you Hawke woman.”

“Maybe Anders will be there.”

“He doesn’t count.”

That at least got a laugh out of Bethany. “We’ll be fine, love. I’ve got my staff and Adara has her massive sword. And we’re going further away from Corypheus. I should be worried about you.”

“Me?” Isabela said, raising both of her eyebrows. “I’m excellent at dodging trouble.”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” she conceded before kissing her again. This had become a normal part of their relationship; take as much advantage of their fleeting time together before they parted ways again. She could already tell that their parting this time was going to hurt even more than usual so she tossed her head and tried to shove those emotions as far down as she could. “You’re not getting rid of me quite yet, kitten. I’ll take you as far as I can.”

“She wants me to meet her in Val Royeaux,” Bethany said, nuzzling her neck and then kissing her way up and then down her jaw. 

“Val Royeaux then,” Isabela said before giving into to her previous idea involving beds. After months of going to sleep with Bethany beside her, their remaining time together was being measured in days and she had every intent of taking full advantage of them and so, it seemed, did Bethany. 

It didn’t make their parting a week later any easier. It never did. 

They lingered on the docks, unwilling to let each other go. “I never said thank you,” Bethany said quietly, after they’d gone through their routine promises to write.

Her body tensed but at least she managed to keep her tone light. “For what?”

“For staying with me through everything with Corypheus and for stopping me from…” She bit her lip. “From becoming a part of what the other Wardens did.”

“I have a vested interest in keeping you alive, sweet thing.”

“Isabela.” The mage’s tone was firm. “Thank you.” When Isabela struggled to find words, Bethany kissed her again and then said, “I love you.”

That she could handle. “Love you too, kitten.” 

“Could you at least try and use less tongue when you’re kissing my little sister in front of me?” Hawke said loudly from where she stood nearby but far enough away to at least pretend to give them some privacy if she wanted.

“Not really, no.” If anything, Isabela used more tongue than before as she kissed Bethany one last time. 

As they parted, it seemed like everything Isabela was feeling was mirrored in Bethany’s eyes. “You have to go or else you’ll miss the tide.”

“I knew I’d make a sailor out of you yet, kitten,” Isabela said as she took a few steps backward before turning to walk up the gangway to the chorus of her sailors yelling ‘captain aboard!’ She resettled her hat and leaned against the railing one last time to yell down to the sisters, “Try and stay out of trouble!”

“Getting into trouble’s ever so unlike me,” Hawke shouted back. Bethany elbowed her in the side for that blatant lie. 

Maybe if she were someone else, Isabela would have worried. Well, worried more than she was. But she wasn’t someone else and neither was Bethany. She would always do whatever she could to protect her because you fought for the people you loved but she also knew the younger woman could handle herself. Bethany Hawke was a sweet thing with a spine of steel and Isabela loved her all the more for it. They’d survived Kirkwall. They’d survived this ancient magister mess so far. They’d find each other again.

That didn’t stop her from being less surprised than anyone but Varric when stories of the brand new mess in Weisshaupt made their way south. Hawkes, it appeared, would always be Hawkes. And she was crazy enough to love one. 


End file.
